Pretty Lil' Vengeances
by milanoe
Summary: Girls vs guys: Serena & Blair pitted against Nate & Chuck. May the biggest players win.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, its characters, or its franchise. The novels belong to Cecily van Ziegesar. However, I do own this plot.)**

**Hi all! Thanks for supporting all my other stories 3 You guys are the best! Hope you guys like this one :) This is a fun and intense Chair and Serenate piece with plenty of drama :) Please drop me a review! Love y'all! -mggvd**

* * *

"Miss Waldorf?"

Blair brushed away one of her dark brown locks with a perfectly trimmed fingernail (which had been painted neon yellow), and pursing her tangerine orange lips (credit to the new Neon Matte lipstick), she shot a withering glare towards her secretary, who trembled under Blair's scorching hot gaze.

"Did I give you permission to interrupt me?" Blair demanded.

"I... I..."

"Listen, _Jessica_," Blair hissed poisonously. "If I do not give my consent for you to breathe, you do not breathe. _You_ listen to me."

Her secretary did not bother to tell her her real name was Sasha, in fear of being fired.

"_Anyway_," Blair sent a false and sickening simper towards the aspiring collaborators, representatives of Vogue. "Here at Waldorf Designs we pride ourselves on our quality service, posh materials, and our strive towards excellence. Everyone here at Waldorf Designs is a huge family, and we wish to involve you in our success."

As applause sounded across the mahogany table, Blair stood up and radiated of happiness. Everything had went flawlessly according to plan. Well, other than Ginny's- was that her name again?- little outburst. Blair's finely cut Sterling diamond earrings caught the light of the chandelier hanging from above on the sloped sunroof, and glittered marvelously.

She tidied her stack of papers, making sure the gown she was flaunting (a Waldorf original, a sophisticated yet easygoing gown with fuchsia silk flowers) was not creased. Her Jimmy Choos were killing her (fashion over function, she reminded herself), but at least she looked gorgeous.

"Miss... Miss Waldorf?" Her secretary piped up again timidly.

"For goodness' sake, _Gemma_!" Blair yelled. "What is it?"

"Miss van der Woodsen called. She says it's urgent." The secretary blurted.

Blair's eyes widened, and she chided, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I swear, the help you employ nowadays..."

* * *

"Blair Waldorf, C.E.O. of Waldorf designs here," Blair greeted, her hand gripping her phone.

"Blair!" Serena called from her limousine, glad to hear her best friend's voice again. How long had it been again? Two or three months? Half a year? Now that Blair was C.E.O. of Waldorf Designs, and Serena was a model for Lancome and Victoria's Secret, the two rarely met up. Blair was almost always in Paris or San Francisco or the major Eastern cities like Seoul, Tokyo, Bangkok and Shanghai, whilst Serena was almost always in London, Los Angeles, NYC, Italy, Switzerland, Sweden, South America and Australia. Their busy schedules rarely overlapped, and they drifted apart over time.

"Serena?" Blair said.

"Bonjour, ma meilleure amie!" Serena said in fluent French. "Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu!"

"Oui, oui," Blair's eyes were wet, ruining in her initially immaculate make-up.

"Comment ça va?" Serena asked.

"I am fine, merci beaucoup," Blair said. "So what is the urgency?"

"This matter is far too serious to be discussed over the phone. I'll meet you outside Waldorf Headquarters in five." Serena said, then hung up.

* * *

Blair waited expectantly out on the steps of the grand Waldorf building. She shivered under the thin material of the gown, because she hadn't bothered to wear her violet Mango coat, which she had left in her study.

Where was Serena? She cursed her best friend, knowing how she always loved to make a fashionably late entrance.

And then a super-stretch white limo pulled up, and the chauffeur opened the door. All eyes were on them. First a black boot stepped out, then a leg appeared in view, and then her waist, and then the entire girl herself. She was a blond, with straight golden blond hair with natural light brown strands underneath, and her eyes were a beautiful sapphire bluegrey. A pair of black sunglasses hung from her top. She had on rouge Dior lipstick, Maybelline mascara, and fine jet black eyeliner. She wore a beige spaghetti top (that blended in with her skin) and a jet black leather jacket. She wore a Forever 21 denim skirt and nude tights, and a pair of black fringed boots. Her nails were painted beige, with a colorful floral pattern on them. She was tall, 5'9'', and very slim. One look at her, and you automatically know that she's a model.

"Blair!" Serena called, lighting up when she noticed her best friend. She sounded all the sophisticated British.

They did "la bise", as they had as a greeting for as long as they could remember.

"You have an authentic British accent, S!" Blair observed, laughing.

"Yeah, I must have picked it up with all the time I've spent in London," Serena laughed as well. "Remember when it was our first year in Constance? And we were goofing around and mimicking the headmistress' English accent..."

"...and we were horrible!" Blair howled.

"Come on, let's move this party to Morty's." Serena linked her arm with Blair's, and it was just like old times.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Blair said, sipping her frappuccino, whilst checking out the hot guy who had winked at her while they had been queuing in line. Flirtatiously, she had written her number on his arm and had whispered, "Call me." Blair Waldorf, however serious and focused she was at work, liked to have her share of fun.

"They're back." Serena told her gravely.

"Who's back?" Blair said cluelessly, her mind still on the hot guy. _Twenty three or twenty four?_ She debated, calculating his approximate age.

"Chuck and Nate."

As those two words fell from Serena's lips, silence spread across the table, and the air from the entire room was sucked out.

No. Not the two boys who had broken their hearts.

What would happen if they met again?

This time they wouldn't be weak.

This time they would get their revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nate Archibald here, C.E.O. of the NY Spectator," Nate answered, whilst sending his secretary off to do some paperwork concerning the new feature.

"Hi babe," A voice said seductively.

"Sage!" Nate said, whilst scribbling down some of the notes on his notepad. "Sorry, babe, but I'm kinda busy right now..."

Sage didn't get the hint. Or maybe she did, but she wouldn't hang up. Sage Spence was a character alright. "Your lunchbreak started an hour ago, and you still haven't met me in the eastern bathroom stall in the women's bathroom yet..." She drawled. "I'm all here in my lingerie, with no one to grind against..." Sage said, pouting.

"Yeah, I don't think I can make it," Nate said. "Warren Buffett just arranged a meeting with me last minute, and this interview could be crucial to the further success of my career..." He apologized. "Just go back to the apartment and watch some television, okay? I'll be back home by nine."

"But I think I lost my clothes..." Sage persisted.

"Come on, Sage, stop fooling around." Nate said.

He heard a flush sound. "Now I've _really_ lost my clothes," Sage said. "Why don't you come get me?"

"Seriously, Sage, just figure it out." Nate said, and hung up the phone.

Sage seethed.

* * *

"Mr. Buffett, so do you have any ideas on the future of American economics, what with Obama now as president?" Nate asked. The business tycoon scratched his chin, thinking of an appropriate answer, and then his eyes caught on something and his jaw dropped.

Everyone turned and faced where the tycoon was staring. Nate followed their gaze. There was Sage, wearing lingerie, grinning evilly, with paint painted over her exposed stomach: DO ME, NATE ARCHIBALD! it said.

"Unprofessional," Warren Buffett murmured darkly, his face turning crimson. "Come on, let's go." He ripped the contract, and Mr. Buffett and his team left promptly.

"So are you gonna listen, or not?" Sage smiled, walking into the empty meeting room as Nate's staff cleared out, chattering among themselves. "Because the next time, I might just lose the lingerie, too."

* * *

"Bass."

Chuck momentarily stopped caressing the woman. He looked up, and saw Nate. "Sorry, excuse me for a second," he said, and the woman reluctantly left the room.

"Archibald. So you answered my voice mails?" Chuck said. "You must have been busy, with that 19 year-old of yours. Sage Spence, was it?"

"What gives you that misconception?" Nate asked.

"Well, your secretary told me you left with a woman in lingerie." Chuck said.

Nate was speechless and out of rebuttals for once. He changed the subject, "Alright, so what's the deal?"

"Well," Chuck said, sipping his martini, triumphant, "seems like our lovely exes have invited us for dinner at the Waldorf's."

"Blair and Serena?" Nate said. "No. No."

"Well then, too late, Archibald." Chuck said. "We're leaving at seven."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your support! Love you all! I would love it if you guys continue dropping me reviews, I really appreciate them! I promise to update this will a new chapter soon, so bear with me! :) xoxo, mggvd**

* * *

"Mm, deeper, Nate," Sage groaned as Nate burrowed his privates into her. She purposely shifted her body so that his mouth would rest on her breasts. "Suck," she whispered, and guided his lips to her nipples, and cautiously adjusting his lips around them. Her tan legs were wrapped around his waist.

He turned his head from her breasts, for once. His mind was on other things other than intercourse. Like Serena, for one. Sage was persistent, however. "Suck the hell outta me, Nate," She hissed seductively into his ear. She wasn't met with the reaction she had hoped for. She yelled, "For goodness' sake, SUCK!"

Nate pushed her off, and Sage fell onto the floor from the recoil. "I've got to go, babe. I've got an appointment."

He grabbed a pressed shirt, slipped it on over his head, a pair of Dolce & Gabbana trousers, and the matching jacket that went with it. He buckled his belt as Sage pouted, her black curls spilling over her fuming face.

"Nate Archibald!" She screamed, before he could exit through the hotel door. He turned around, irritated.

"I lost my virginity to you. When I was sixteen." Sage played the "guilt" card. "It wasn't even legal, and yet I did it anyway because I loved you so much. In fact, our sex right now isn't even legal. I'm only turning eighteen in a few months. I left my DAD for you. I left my family. So don't you DARE leave through that door. Either you stay back here and ride me hard, or else we're over." Sage threatened. She knew what his answer would be.

She sashayed over to him, her face seductive. She slid her hand over his abs, then his chest, then his adam's apple, then his bottom lip. She slipped off his jacket slowly, then began to unbutton his shirt. Then her fingers moved to his belt.

"Mm," she purred. "I'll get myself ready." Sage shot him a suggestive look, and turned around briefly to unhook her own bra.

Nate fled through the door before she could notice.

* * *

"Archibald. What took you so long?" Chuck yelled, as Nate slipped into the limo before it was about to drive off. He wrinkled his nose. "And why is your shirt half unbuttoned? And where the hell is your belt? Your pants are practically sliding off!"

"Sage." Nate explained, and Chuck understood instantly.

"She wanted a slice of ya, didn't she?" Chuck said, filled with empathy. "Not bad, Archibald. You're doing quite well for yourself."

"I don't know. She's so uptight nowadays. She's talking about love and marriage and "our future together". I thought our relationship was only about the intercourse." Nate said.

"Dude, you gotta break up with her." Chuck said.

"I know, I know, but she's making me feel all guilty, and I don't wanna be that person..."

Chuck frowned. "You're weakening, Archibald. Just say, 'The sex is no longer that great.' End of discussion!"

"Whatever. I don't wanna think about Sage right now," Nate said, adjusting his shirt and slapping some gel onto his hair. "So where are we dining?"

"Well, Blair faxed my secretary the details and we're to meet them at Cafe L'amour," Chuck said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Restaurant l'amour?"

"Well, what can I say? They want us. They want us bad." Chuck said. "They still haven't learned their lessons. Anyway, desperate girls are the best to hook up with. What can I say? I don't blame them."

* * *

The chauffeur held open the door for them, and Chuck gave him a hundred bucks as a tip. "Thank you, Reginald," he said. "Buy something nice for the missus."

The dynamic duo stepped into the fancy French restaurant, which was lit a mellow pink, with romantic blues playing in the background. The mood was a seductive one, and numerous customers were seen sending goo-goo eyes to each other, and some were seen locking lips.

"As I said before, they want us bad," Chuck said privately to Nate, smirking.

"Excuse me?" An employee behind the front desk asked them. She was a redhead baring a considerable amount of cleavage behind her uniform. Chuck eyed her up and down. "Do you have a reservation, because we're all booked out."

"Oh yes," Nate said, as Chuck sent the girl some "subtle" signs to express his interest. "Um, I believe they're here already. Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen?"

The girl checked the book. "Oh yes. Table 21. Please follow me." She said.

Then they saw them. Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf, sitting with two males. Looking drop dead gorgeous.

"Damn," Chuck said, his breath taken away. He completely forgot about seducing the redhead.

Serena's blond hair was tied neatly in a French braid, and her blue grey eyes were traced with black eyeliner. Her lips were colored with dark red lipstick, and her nails were painted bronze. She wore a cotton red spaghetti top and a black leather jacket on the outside, along with black leggings. Nate sucked in his breath.

Blair Waldorf's brown hair came in mermaid waves, and her eyelids were traced with navy blue eyeliner, and the lipstick she wore was bright red. She wore a Dior dress, with elaborate silver markings and delicate lace. She winked at Chuck, then licked her lips. Chuck was stunned.

"Hello boys," Blair said, her eyes dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) thanks for all the awesome reviews! please continue to drop me reviews, I REALLY appreciate them. :) hope you enjoy this new chapter! xoxo, mggvd.**

* * *

"This is James and this is Andrew," Blair introduced.

"Your dates?" Chuck inquired, his eyes unable to stay on her face. "Which one's yours?"

"My eyes are up here," Blair said, raising an eyebrow, lips pursed.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that your breasts do not get the attention they deserve," Chuck quipped, moving closer towards the stunning brunette. "They are quite squished in that restricting black lace Victoria's Secret bra you're wearing," he deducted, able to detect the brand and color of the bra she wore simply by brushing past her. It was probably because he had run his fingers through so many different kinds, on so many different women. "Why don't you air them out a bit? I'll help you remove your bra."

"No thank you, I would have to pass up the offer as I am getting the impression that you're still the pervert you were several years ago," Blair said. "Plus, I am a refined woman, and _I_ choose who to remove my bra. And you don't meet the qualifications." She retorted. He was shocked. They would usually be naked at this point. "And to answer your question-" She addressed Chuck, whose eyes kept straying away nonetheless, "-neither of them is my date. They're Serena's main squeezes... well, for the night." She took a sip of her martini.

Chuck quickly recovered after her remark. "I don't believe a woman of your beauty ever goes without a date." He smirked, playing the flattery card.

Blair raised an eyebrow. "I am flattered, but I do believe that you're only saying this to get in my pants. But here's a warning in advance: I don't plan on having sex with a pervert like you are, Chuck Bass. Not now, not ever. So save that erection that's bursting through your fly for someone else."

"Ooh, kitty's got claws," Chuck said.

"I still remember what you did to me all those years ago, Chuck Bass. And I'm no longer that pathetic and vulnerable girl I was. I don't need your approval," Blair said. "Anyway-" She turned to address the rest of the table. "We called you guys here today because-"

"But you need me _inside_ of you," Chuck interrupted.

"I don't need you emotionally or sexually, thank you very much."

"Yes you do," Chuck said. "Look at the strain of your breasts, and the hardened nipples. And the lust you emanate simply by me talking to you about sex right now." His fingers traced the air, forming the exact shape of her hardened nipples. "In fact," he came so close to her that his breath caressed her earlobes, caressed her senses, igniting them and fueling them with his sexy voice. "you want to lunge onto me and fasten yourself around me and make out with me right here on this chair, and remove all my clothes and have me remove all your clothes with my teeth... and to _suckle_ those fucking nipples of yours till your breath is taken away..." He whispered, and Blair could hardly restrain the longing she felt as he whispered dirty little things that they could do in her ear.

Chuck waited for her to pounce on him as her libido increased steadily, but instead she pounced on Andrew. His nose was smushed against hers as she aggressively locked her lips with his, her tongue invading his mouth, her legs wrapped around his waist. He quickly caught on and reciprocated her movements.

"Please, not at the dinner table," Serena said wearily.

Chuck watched them make out, seething. Certainly, Blair was no longer the fragile and gullible girl she used to be. But no one rejected Chuck Bass. It won't be long till she was his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while! This chapter is relatively short, but please bear with me. Here is a little Serenate for you... Some more Chair will be coming up in the next chapter! Thank you all SO much for all the awesome reviews! Please drop me another :) LOVE Y'ALL! xoxo, mggvd**

* * *

"The quiche is simply divine," Serena commented, as she and Nate looked on awkwardly as Blair made out with Andrew, and Chuck- not to be outdone- made out with that redhead waitress determinedly.

She picked at her food, and stole glances at the blonde, who seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation.

He had broken her heart when he had had her fling with Sage, when he had succumbed to Sage's seduction and had had sex with her. Serena had cried in the privacy of her room after he went down on his knees and begged for forgiveness. She couldn't forgive him. She couldn't.

He had turned her bulimic. For years, she had forced herself to throw up because she was so insecure. In her mind, guys like Nate fell in love with girls like Sage because she was petite. Serena felt like King Kong next to her, with her height and her curves. She became painstakingly thin for her height with her new diet regime, and sometimes she would pass out. Blair had saved her, and Serena applied to be a model, after the recruiters made her gain a few pounds.

And yet, through it all, she was still secretly in love with him.

Some may call her a fool, but she didn't care. She still loved him.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she watched him. That mussed, dark brown hair, bluegrey eyes, that chiseled face... she felt like that vulnerable girl she used to be.

"So. Um. How are you and Sage?" She asked, slicing her smoked salmon into tiny pieces. It was the first time she had uttered that name in years. _Sage_. That bitch. She stabbed at the fish so hard that a few pieces slid off the plate. She didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, uh, Sage and I aren't together anymore." Nate lied, his eyes downcast, focused on his steak.

Nate didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he didn't tell her the truth. It wasn't a big deal. And yet he hadn't. Maybe it was because he knew that it would hurt her.

"Oh. Really?" Serena tried to seem nonchalant, but she couldn't help but beam. Her heart fluttered. She forgot about her salmon. "So. Um. What have you been up to recently?"

"Nothing much." Nate said brusquely, mopping his mouth with the napkin and averting her intense gaze._  
_

"You still running the Spectator?" Serena inquired, taking a sip of her tea, and peeking over the rim of her cup. "I read a feature on gun rights that you wrote. I found it very interesting."

"Thank you," Nate told her. "The topic was very controversial, what with the NRA opposing the movement and all, so I was skeptical about the popularity with readers, but it turned out quite well, actually. Much better than my expectations."

As Serena ran out of topics to talk about, silence filled the table, broken by the occasional groans and slurps coming from the Waldorf-Bass side. As Nate awkwardly poked at his filet, Serena snuck looks at the one she had let slip away.


End file.
